


In Your Hands

by Django_Fett



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Sex in Space, Trust Kink, awesome mix bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Django_Fett/pseuds/Django_Fett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Milano gets caught in the midst of a Comet storm, Gamora finds Quill alone in a more vulnerable light. As they soon learn more about the other, They both realise that coping can be something very physical...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic be nice.

The Milano had been travelling through the Silcan system when the comet storm hit, a fairly quiet stretch of space suddenly becoming engulfed in shards and lumps of space rock was one of the things you'd never become used to. Gamora had known this from a young age and naturally found a way to deal with it, her method was isolation. 

Whilst Rocket, Groot and Drax had made the decision to remain holed up within the main cabin until the storm moved past, Quill had excused himself to do something un-extraordinarily terran leaving her to patrol the rest of the ship. For the last two hours she'd contentedly done nothing but count the muffled thumps of rock against the ships frame and idly searched for any early damage, listening to the steady growl of the galaxy around her.

When she crawled down into the ships quarters, Gamora saw that Quills door was partly open. From where she stood just beyond the door-frame, she could see the shadow of Peter sitting cross legged on the floor of his room. With a fond look of curiosity, she stepped into the room and watched as peter looked undisturbed out of the slither of window at the stream of reddish rock and aquatic shades of stars. She duly noticed that he was singing, all words she couldn’t quite make out beneath his muted breath but the melody was nice and that was something at least. Gamora carefully strolled up next to him and sat, ignoring the sharp jolt he gave at being disturbed. Saying nothing Peter looked up at her with a glance that could’ve been calculating or thoughtful and unplugged his headphones, letting his beloved playlist softly fill the cabin with music.

“Have you ever been in a storm before?” Gamora eventually asked, not taking her eyes off of the atmosphere.

Peter chewed his lip for a minute and re-adjusted his legs, “When I was a kid Yondu’s ship stuttered in Saturns orbit for a while, Birthday treat gone wrong.” He said with a half smile, “Ship ended up being smacked about something stupid.”

“Where you scared?” 

“Yeah.”

“Are you still scared?”

Quill turned to her and shrugged, “Things kinda’ stick with you when you’re young.”

Gamora nodded a little at this, and leant back onto her elbows. “I thought as much.” She murmured, looking over her shoulder at him, “You had a face of false bravery when the ship rocked.”

“Hey the only kind of rock I like is from this cassette.” He said, defiantly quirking a brow. Gamora snorted and Quill looked away with a sheepish smile, “Sounded better in my head.” 

“I don’t doubt that.” Gamora smiled and lay down completely, staring dully at the grate ceiling.

“Why don’t you ever get scared of stuff?” Quill said quietly, looking down at her with a curious look.

“I do.” She said, routinely pushing memories of floating alone in the depths of cold space to the corner of her mind. 

“You don’t show it.”

“Because I learn to cope,” She said simply, glancing up at him with an unreadable expression. 

“Sounds exhausting.”

“It is.”Gamora raised her head back up to meet his gaze, finding interest in the way his eyes widened slightly. “Which is exactly why I need to not talk about it.”

“Y’know talking is probably the most effective way of dealing with stuff in a roundabout kind of way.” Peter said, sitting up fully. “Like, it’s not an entirely bad thing.” 

“Therefore I’ll take you shutting up as an entirely good thing.” Gamora replied with a raised brow, leaning forwards with a playful pout.

“Shame I only shut up in particular circumstances.”

“Circumstances like?” Gamora goaded, enjoying the way Quills gaze was unsubtly avoiding hers.

“I'm never completely sure,” He murmured with what could almost be nervousness, slowly narrowing the distance between them as he cautiously reached out and wove his fingers into her long black hair, "But now...feels kinda' right." He added, searching for a look of consent in her expression. Gamora’s eyes widened, only slightly confused but oh so much more curious about what he might do next. 

Her eyelashes fluttered shut as their lips gently met, soft skin moving in a way that cast small waves of delight through both their bodies. He released a small, joyful breath as she responded, tenderly bringing her body closer to his so that they were nearly intertwined. Gamora brought her hands up his shoulder to clasp around the back of his neck, revelling in the heat his body was beginning to radiate.

A number of stuttering breaths escaped her lips as Quill's hips slowly began to rock against hers, igniting a growing wave of heat low within her belly. Her lips began pressing loose kisses from his collar bones to just below his ear, playfully biting and sucking on his dampening skin. The feeling was almost electric as he bit down on his lip and pulled her body completely against his in a rutting embrace, breathing an endless stream of compliments against her skin. Everything at that moment seemed suddenly unbearably hot and god did they love it.

Peter pulled away from her lips and smiled, his eyes almost sparkling with something energetic as they hungrily looked over her body.  
"Spend the night with me," he whispered, "I could be being way too forward right now but all I know is I want you." He took a deep breath and slid a strand of curled black hair behind her ear as she smiled. Peter smiled back and closed his eyes as Gamora revived their kiss, reaching down to slide her hands beneath the hem of his grey t-shirt. Quill moved his hands down to meet hers and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it, only just hearing the lifeless thump of it landing somewhere beneath his bed. Gamora laughed before pushing her hands deeper into his hair and pulling on his lower lip with her teeth, 

"And just how many times have those words been said, star-lord?" The assassin said with a testing smirk, already idly toying with the buckle of his belt. 

Peter gave another embarrassed smile and gently lowered her backwards onto the floor, "Never like this."

With that, Peter started to kiss her as she eagerly moved to remove her own shirt, running his hands up beneath her vest to trace the soft skin of her breasts. The feel of their skin touching completely unblocked sent something not unlike adrenaline gushing through him, making him revel in the feel of her soft, green skin even more, savouring each tiny sigh she gave him.

He reached down to grip the hem of her dark red sweatpants and with an almost shameful smirk, started to pull them down leaving her lying beneath him in just her underwear. Gamora smirked as Peter boxed his arms around her head, her fingers trailing below his chest to toy with his cloth covered erection before Quill slowly reached down to pull off his jeans and boxers.

Gamora inhales and looks up into his eyes with a trusting stare, "You have me tonight," She says gently, "and I will give you affection as long as you need it." She watches as Peter blinks and nods, "But treat me any different," She whispers through a loose kiss, "And It's gone." 

Peter gives a half smile in understanding and moves to softly kiss her jaw. They both let out sinfully desperate moans when his cock nudged between Gamoras sweat-slick thighs, and as soon as he recovered from the tightening in his abs he thrust harder against her dewy, pink lips, groaning into her shoulder at the near painful bliss it was bringing him. The sweet mewling pants of Gamora and the feel of her nails digging into his skin brought him back from the ecstasy and with a glance down her body his eyes widened at the sight of her breathlessly playing with her clit. Her hips were rolling upwards against his groin with each frantic stroke of her fingers against her pussy, the glistening slick of cum already beginning to moisten their sex.

With a grunt of desperation, Peter gripped her thighs and pulled her legs roughly up around his waist. Gamora giggled with a low moan, biting on her lip and locking her ankles around him tightly. Peter gave a final shuddering grunt and entered her in one swift stroke, gasping at the cry of pained delight from the woman below him.

They fucked each other with an insatiable hunger, the furious slapping of skin on skin on urging them to go harder, faster. Peter panted needily with every brutal stroke of his cock inside her, urged on by the breathy groans of the woman sprawled beneath him. With a pained grunt he pulled hard against her hips and pounded her hard against the floor, leaving the assassin crying out with delirious bliss, digging her fingers hard into his hair. 

She moaned with muffled screams as her pussy throbbed around him, sending ripples of rough pleasure through her entire body. The position left her sex yearning more as each stroke hit her sweet spot. Using her remaining strength, she pulled him down on top of her, biting down onto the soft flesh between his neck and shoulder. Peters eyelids fluttered and he gasped out in pained eroticism, her wet heat making each thrust of his dick inside her bring a burning wave of heat low in his belly.

"I can't go much longer," Peter whispered against Gamora's lips, lowering the pace of his hips to a tortuously slow grind. 

"I love you," Gamora murmured in sweet reply, tiredly pressing her lips against his stubbled jaw, "...Show me some stars." 

Peter muffled his moans by embracing her in a final burning kiss, his hips erratically sending the familiar toe-curling shocks of pleasure rippling through both their bodies. He came with a low, gutteral groan, his back arching as Gamora chanted encouraging nothings against his lips. She came a few moments later against her own fingers, with Peter rocking her up against his body as she bonelessly clung to him. 

With a sigh, he carried her on stiff legs to his forgotten bed, weakly rolling both their sticky, sweat covered bodies onto the cotton sheets. Gamora stretched her long, toned legs across the cot, numbly ignoring the stiffness that'd plague her in the morning and gently nestled her cheek into his shoulder.

Quill softly pressed a fond kiss against her forehead and in a final act of consciousness, pushed the same strand of curled black hair behind her ear.


End file.
